


Situación Peluda

by imagining_supernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagining_supernatural/pseuds/imagining_supernatural
Summary: Peticion anónima: Puedo pedir un Dean Whinchester one-shot en el que la lectora tenga el pelo corto (como el de un chico) y esté totalmente colgada de Dean, pero él está haciéndote bromas siempre sobre lo corto que es tu pelo, y que el de Sam es mas largo que el tuyo hasta que un día te enfadas muchísimo con él y la discusión va escalando hasta que termina por apretar sus labios contra los tuyos y empujarte sobre la pared. Y que  durante todo ese tiempo el corte de pelo le hubiera parecido realmente excitante.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Lector, Dean Winchester/Lectora, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/Tu, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Wincheseter & Tu, Sam Winchester & Lector, Sam Winchester & Lectora
Kudos: 1





	Situación Peluda

**Author's Note:**

> Traducido por Marisa  
Inglés autor: imagining_supernatural

“Eh, ¡Ricitos de Oro! Ven aquí. Sam nos ha encontrado un caso,” Dean te llamó, su voz haciendo eco en el bunker.

Te habías estado preguntando cuándo daría con Ricitos de Oro como nombre del día. Rapunzel había sido el primero y había durado una semana entera. El mote que menos tiempo había durado había sido Samson, el de la biblia. Demasiado confuso para Dean estando Sam por allí también así que lo abandonó unas pocas horas después de empezar. 

“¿Dónde es ésta vez?” preguntaste, ignorando el nuevo nombre. Dean levantó los ojos hacia ti cuando entraste en la habitación sin hacer ningún comentario y supiste que este iba a durar una larga temporada.

Te gustaría que sus ojos se elevaran hacia ti por un motivo diferente cuando entras en una habitación, pero era dolorosamente obvio que Dean pensaba en ti más como una hermana. Siempre comparándote con Sam. Bueno, comparaba tu pelo con el de Sam porque él tenía rizos más largos que los tuyos.

“Nevada. Mete crema protectora en la maleta. No nos gustaría que tu cuello se quemara sin nada ahí para protegerlo.” Dean deslizó sus dedos sobre la piel justo debajo de donde termina el pelo y tu diste un paso atrás. O bien era eso, o inclinarse bajo su toque.

No era una opción.

“Ídem,” le replicaste, incapaz de responder algo mejor.

El toque de Dean había cortocircuitado momentáneamente la parte ingeniosa de tu cerebro. Poniendo más espacio entre tú y el mayor de los Winchester, te sentaste al lado de Sam y te inclinaste hacia delante para mirar la pantalla del ordenador. “Qué te hace pensar que es nuestra clase de asunto?”

“Tres muertes la semana pasada. La última vez que en esa ciudad hubo un asesinato fue en el ‘49.”

“Podría ser un asesino en serie.”

“Un asesino en serie con demasiado interés en símbolos Satánicos.” Dean se inclinó sobre ti para moverse entre las distintas páginas del navegador, trayendo al frente otro artículo. Su brazo rozó tu hombro y necesitaste toda tu concentración para seguir respirando con normalidad. “Sé que yo he visto éstos antes, pero no puedo recordad dónde.”

Después de darte a ti misma una mini-reprimenda sobre como reaccionar ante Dean, te concentraste en la pantalla. Los símbolos grabados y quemados en la piel de las victimas te parecían familiares. Te inclinaste hacia delante y toquiteaste la pantalla sobre uno de los símbolos. “Esto significa en macedonio _nuevo_ o _comienzo_. Creo que esto es un número en… no sé, ¿Griego? Y los demás no me vienen a la cabeza.”

“No hay mucho en tu cabeza” se burló Dean tironeando de uno de tus rizos. Lo miraste fijamente, pero sonrió de esa forma tan adorable y supiste que ya le habías perdonado el comentario. “Bien pensado, hay más dentro de tu cabeza que encima de ella, cariño.”

Le empujaste en el hombro y dio un paso atrás, mirándote levantarte con una mueca. “Estaré lista para marcharnos en cinco minutos.”

* * *

“Vamos, T/N,” Dean refunfuñó desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño del hotel “¿Cuánto tardas en arreglarte el pelo? Tardas más que Sam y tiene más pelo que tú.”

“Pelo y maquillaje, Dean,” gruñiste. Esos chistes sobre el pelo se estaban haciendo viejos ya y aún así no podías quitarte de ecima ese encaprichamiento. No entendías el poder que Dean Winchester tenía sobre ti, pero estabas empezando a pensar que luchar contra ello estaba más allá de tu control. 

Dean gruñó y tú te sentiste un poco mejor. Vale, no tenías mucho con lo que burlarte de él, pero hacerle esperar ya era una tortura en si misma. “Mínimo pelo, mínimo maquillaje. ¡Has estado ahí dentro quince minutos!”

“Haré que sean treinta si no cierras el pico.”

Gruñó y escuchaste sus pisadas retirándose. “Voy a esperar en el coche.”

En los tres días que habíais estado trabajando en este caso, Sam había encontrado la conexión entre una de las victimas y uno de los más importantes hombres de negocios de la ciudad, tú habías averiguado que los símbolos de los cuerpos eran parte de un conjuro para empezar una Nueva Era, o para resucitar algún peligroso demonio y Dean se las había apañado para colaros en la gala que el sospechoso estaba dando esa noche. Tu eres su “más uno”.

Mientras le dabas los últimos retoques a la sombra de ojos smoky y te decidías entre dos tonos de barra de labios, tratabas de imaginarte como le quedaría a Dean el smoking. Aunque estabas segura de que cualquier cosa que tu mente fuera capaz de imaginar se quedaría corta comparada con la realidad.

Diste un paso atrás y echaste un vistazo a todo lo que te permitía ese espejo. Tu vestido rojo profundo sin tirantes se pegaba a cada una de tus curvas y la tela color negro que llevaba superpuesta añadía un elemento de peligro que te encantaba. Los zapatos negros de tacón te hacían unos cuantos centímetros más alta y le habías dado un poco más de volumen a tu pelo con gel. Decidiéndote, agarraste el lápiz de labios más oscuro, decidida a ir a por todas con tu maquillaje. Si Dean no reaccionaba ni siquiera un poquito cuando salieras de allí, sabrías definitivamente que no sentía nada por ti.

Saliendo del baño echaste un vistazo a tu reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero y sonreíste. Definitivamente necesitabas encontrar más casos que te permitieran vestirte formalmente. Agarraste tu bolso, que contenía ingredientes para doce hechizos defensivos diferentes a los que pudieras acceder en segundos y diste un paso en el aire cálido de Nevada.

La puesta de sol te cegó así que te tomaste unos minutos para acostumbrarte y encontrar a Dean apoyado en el capó de Baby.

“¡Hostia!” dejaste escapar. Dean con un smoking estaba…era… él estaba…

Tuviste que hacer un esfuerzo por avanzar cruzando el parking hacia él. Y sus ojos clavados en ti definitivamente no ayudaban en absoluto. Parecía impresionado al verte toda emperifollada pero no siempre has sido nunca buena juzgando las forma en la que los demás reaccionan ante ti. De ahí tu tendencia a meterte en demasiadas peleas.

“Relajate, T/N, estamos trabajando.” Susurrarte para darte ánimos no parecía ayudar mucho y Dean abriendo la puerta del pasajero como uno escudo entre vosotros dos rompió tu pequeña burbuja.

“¿Estas preparada?” Dean te preguntó en un tono de voz completamente normal mientras recorríais la carretera.

_ Mierda_. 

“¿Quieres decir si estoy preparada para una barra libre, comida gratis y fingir que soy una intelectual mal criada? ¡Desde luego!”

“¿Fingir?” Dean te echó un breve vistazo antes de volver los ojos de nuevo a la carretera. “Tú ya crees que tu pelo es demasiado bonito, de ahí a pensar que eres demasiado buena para esa gente va sólo un tramo.”

Y ahí estaba el comentario sobre el pelo.

“Vamos a repasar el plan de nuevo” le cortaste. “Llegamos al sitio juntos, informamos a Sam y luego…”

“Luego nos separamos y flirteamos para conseguir información. ¿Crees que podrás manejarlo, Ricitos de Oro?”

Ya que lo tuyo con Dean obviamente no iba a ocurrir, quizás deberías encontrar a alguien que te distrajera por un rato. Te ayudara a seguir adelante. Y que mejor sitio que uno donde todo el mundo era asquerosamente rico, con problemas paternales y en busca de validación. “Esa es la parte que estoy deseando, Winchester.”

* * *

“¿Entonces, a qué te dedicas, Haden?” le preguntaste al hombre que tenías enfrente, inclinándote hacia él para aparentar interés en la conversación. En las últimas dos horas habías ido haciéndote camino por la escala social hasta llegar a Haden Taliaferro, el hijo de tu sospechoso.

Sus ojos reptaron por tu cuerpo antes de volver a fijar la mirada en los tuyos. “Estoy trabajando con mi padre por ahora. Le ayudo con nuevas ideas de negocios e iniciativas empresariales. Y ese vestido tuyo ciertamente me esta dando unas cuantas ideas.”

Haden no era Dean, pero lo estaba haciendo bastante bien diciendo justo lo que querías oír. Además, flirtear era divertido. Estabas tan colgada de Dean que lo habías olvidado.

Diste un paso hacia delante y recorriste con tus dedos su pecho hasta el nudo de su corbata. “Y después de que tienes una idea, ¿cuál es el proceso para ponerla en práctica? Estoy _muy_ interesada en los negocios.”

“Bueno,” la mano de Haden se coló por tu vestido y te empujó hacia su cuerpo, acercando sus labios hacia tu oído. “Algunas veces tengo una idea y necesito ponerla en práctica rápidamente. Sus labios se deslizaron sobre tu cuello, hacía tu mandíbula deteniéndose con timidez sobre los tuyos. Había una chispa en sus ojos cuando se aparto un poco hacia atrás. “Pero mis mejores ideas toman más tiempo. Más cuidado y dedicación.”

Este chico definitivamente sabía como jugar a esto. Y eh, sentaba muy bien.

“¿Quieres bailar, T/N?” te preguntó en voz baja.

“No sé…” respondiste fingiendo estar indecisa. “¿Bailas tan bien como flirteas?”

“Mejor”

“Pruébalo”

* * *

“¿Puedo interrumpir?” Dean preguntó. El musculo de su mandibula vibró, como siempre que estaba molesto. Por qué podría estar molesto estaba más allá de tu entendimiento. Quizás porque no había descubierto quien era la bruja.

Por supuesto, ¿cómo podría haberlo descubierto? Tu estabas bailando con el sospechoso.

Sólo te costó una media hora más descubrirlo. Mr. Taliaferro no tenía ningún rencor hacia las victimas o sus familias, pero Haden era más joven y más impulsivo. Impaciente con su carrera así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto para dar paso a una nueva generación.

“Estamos en medio de una conversación, Dean,” dijiste, molesta.

Haden os miró a ti y a Dean, una mueca socarrona asomando a su sonrisa. La mano que descansaba en tu espalda empujándote aún más cerca. Por una vez, diste gracias a dios por haber creado tíos competitivamente arrogantes. Esta era la única vez que iba a jugar a tu favor.

“Es de trabajo,” Dean levantó una ceja caminando hacia ti y mirando de mala manera a tu compañero.

“Entonces puede esperar,” le cortaste. “Esta noche es para la diversión y el placer, no para el trabajo.”

“¿Quieres que avise a seguridad para que lo echen?” Haden murmuró en tu oído, lo suficientemente alto para que Dean lo escuchara. Dean se cruzó de brazos y esperó tu respuesta.

“No,” dijiste finalmente. Dean tenía que estar allí. Le necesitarías en veinte minutos cuando pusieras en práctica tu plan. Pero era obvio que Dean no se iba a ir a ninguna parte hasta que hablara contigo. Ofreciéndole a Haden una mirada de disculpa te apartaste. “Pero creo que tengo que tener una pequeña charla con él. Vuelvo ahora mismo”

“No te vayas muy lejos.”

Con una sonrisa que prometía más, agarraste a Dean por el brazo y le empujaste fuera de la habitación, dentro de un amplio cuarto para los abrigos que era la habitación mas privada del lugar. “¿Qué demonios, Dean?”

“¿Qué demonios, T/N?” te replicó. “Se supone que estamos tratando de averiguar quién está detrás de esto, no buscando la forma de meterte en la cama de alguien.”

“!Ha sido él!”

Dean te ignoró completamente. “No podemos permitirnos ninguna distracción ahora. Demasiado arriesgado. Y con ese rico, arrogante pedazo de mierda—“

“Esto es por el caso, o por mi. Porque estoy trabajando Dean. Estoy en el caso. No me verás a mi apartarte de nadie porque… porque…” ¿Por qué _estaba_ Dean haciendo eso? “Porque sean capaces de ver en mi a alguien con quien merece la pena pasar su tiempo. Porque puedan darse cuenta de que no todas las mujeres tienen que tener el pelo largo.”

“¿De qué demonios estás hablando, T/N?” Dean gritó. “¿Me estás llamando superficial?”

“Por qué te enfada tanto que esté pasando el rato con Haden? Yo no te gusto, obviamente. Qué es—“

“¿Qué no me gustas?”

“Y me parece bien, no soy tu tipo. A lo mejor si me dejara crecer el pelo, pero no voy a cambiar ni una maldita cosa por un tío, ni siquiera tú, Dean Winchester. Así que mejor te aclaras qué demonios pasa contigo antes de salir de esta habitación porque no pienso dejarte que estropees este caso. “

Girándote sobre tus tacones te apresuraste hacia la puerta del armario, pero Dean te sujetó por el hombro y te giró hasta tenerte en frente. “Si piensas que te voy a dejar salir de esta habitación sin haber dicho lo que quiero –“

“Tu ya has dicho lo que querías decir, Dean. Cada jodido día. _Sammy, deberías ir a ver al peluquero de T/N. Te apuesto a que ahorras un monton en champú, eh T/N? Vale, vamos a hacer que esta reunión sea cortita, como tu pelo. No hay nada en tu cabez_ –“

Los labios de Dean chocando contra los tuyos cortaron tus palabras. Sus manos te sujetaron por las caderas y te tambaleaste un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta que una fila de abrigos te detuvo. Los dedos de Dean agarraron tus caderas tirando de ti hasta que cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba cubriendo el tuyo. Sus labios se movían insistentemente sobre los tuyos, la lengua siguiendo la línea de tus labios. Cada nervio de tu cuerpo estaba al borde y para cuando tu cerebro cobró conciencia de la situación, tus manos ya estaban sobre él, en todas partes con una nueva libertad de la que pensabas sacar provecho.

Dean tiró de tus caderas antes de que una mano lentamente se deslizara hacia arriba. El contraste entre sus fuertes besos y las delicadas caricias poniéndolo todo patas arriba y gemiste en su boca.

Después de dejarte sin aliento unos cuantos minutos, meses, milenios, Dean te empujó justo a la distancia para poder hablar. Su cuerpo caliente aún contra el tuyo. “Era o bien burlarme de ti, o hacer _esto_ cada condenada vez que entrabas en una habitación, T/N.”

“Bueno,” te las apañaste para responder, “siéntete libre de hacerlo cuando quieras.”

“Es peligroso decirme eso,” Dean gruñó escondiendo la cara en tu cuello. “Cuando has salido del hotel esta noche con ese vestido puesto, lo único que quería hacer era llevarte de nuevo adentro y cerrar la puerta. ¿Tienes idea de lo buena que estás?”

“¿Te gusta este vestido? Pues deberías verlo en el suelo.”

Te apretó entre sus brazos y el obsceno gemido que escapó de su garganta te hizo querer apretarle durante horas. “Joder, estamos trabajando, T/N, No puedes decirme esas cosas.”

“Joder, estamos trabajando Dean. No puedes andar besándome así.”

Levantó la cabeza y sonrió diabólicamente. “Me dijiste que podía hacerlo _cuando quisiera._”

“Oh, dios, tenemos que salir de aquí,” dijiste con un susurro ronco. “Estamos trabajando.”

“Pues acabemos el trabajo y después largaremos a Sam de la habitación durante toda la noche.”

Reuniendo toda tu fuerza de voluntad te las apañaste para empujar el pecho de Dean lo suficientemente fuerte para que finamente se apartara de ti y pudieras respirar de nuevo.

“Primero el trabajo. Tengo que arreglarme el maquillaje,” Dean sonrió divertido al oír eso así que el siguiente comentario se lo hiciste directamente a él. “Y tu necesitas arreglar el tuyo. No creo que mi color de labios sea el que te queda mejor. Y después tengo que volver con Haden—“

“Espera, vas a volver con ese gilipollas arrogante?”

“El es la bruja Dean.” Le explicaste mucho más calmada de lo que lo estabas unos minutos antes cuando trataste de explicárselo. “Él tiene que quedarse aquí como unos quince minutos más para mantener las apariencias y después se va. Estaba pensando en irme con el y terminar el trabajo en cuanto nos quedemos a solas.”

“No ibas ni siquiera a–“

“Iba a hacerte una señal,” le cortaste antes de que se enfadara más. Mantuviste los ojos fijos en él hasta estar segura de que no iba a enfurecerse antes de sacar tu maquillaje y arreglarte el pintalabios. Sin embargo con el rubor de tus mejillas y el nuevo brillo de tus ojos no había nada que hacer.

“Vale, pero no me gusta.”

“No tiene que gustarte.” Subida a los tacones no tenías ni que ponerte de puntillas para darle un rápido beso. “Lo que tiene que gustarte es lo que viene después.”

“Querrás decir _quien_ viene después.”

Caminaste hacia atrás hasta alcanzar la puerta. Había unos dos pasos entre tú y Dean pero desde luego no eran suficientes. “Ahora tengo que fingir que me gusta un bujo psicópata. No me distraigas”.

“Palabra de honor,” sonrió satisfecho. Abrió la puerta, pero se detuvo un momento antes de salir. ”Recuerda, te estaré observando”

“Ya lo creo que lo harás” replicaste sin tener claro si se estaba refiriendo a Haden o a lo que pasara esa noche más tarde. En cualquier caso… saliste antes que él, echando un vistazo hacia atrás justo antes de llegar a la puerta y de vuelta a la fiesta. “Espero que lo disfrutes.” 


End file.
